Remember?
by Niley11thJune06
Summary: „You can't plan adventures like ballett or somethink like that. They are waiting around a corner and bingo! Suddenly they are in front of you" explains Miley to her friends. (girls). This is the girls first adventure together as the wild chickens. The boygroup called Pygmies, four boys from the same class are their worst enemies..
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Miley was drawing a cloud in her notebook.

A chicken can't fly thats what everyone says.

Miley looked through the window from the plane.

Nothing, only blue sky and underneath some white clouds.

Chickens can fly for sure.

Miley laughed.

She as the boss from the wild chickens need to now if they can fly.

The wild chickens are a girl gang- friends through thick and thin and they still are:

_Miley, Demi, Selena, Taylor and Emily._

Emily isn't in the gang from the very beginning.

And please don't forget the four boys:

_ Nick, Justin, Joe and Kevin_ called the Pygmies.

A while ago the two gangs were the worts enemies. Now the Pygmies are their best friends and only sometimes enemies.

Miley started drawing again in her notebook.

The cloud isn't a cloud anymore, it looks like a chicken..typical

Miley stopped and listened to the flight attendant so 11'000 m that's high...

Miley blew against the window and wrote a big N. Like she did when she was younger.

And then Miley started to remember how everything started..

But for now Miley is in the school.

_So that's a new story i hope you enjoy and please review, it really means __a lot.._

_when you cooked something, you are happier when someone is eating it.._

_and this is the same.. _

_it really feels good._

_so please review. ;P_

_Niley11thJune06_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

.

.

.

It was a wonderful day. Warm and soft like chicken feathers. But it was Monday and the big clock over the school entrance shows exactly 8.15 as Miley run in the school hallway.

„Shit!" she said, got her books from her locker and went to her classroom. She knocked and opened the door.. „I am so sorry, Misses Knight" she said, „ I needed to feed gradmas chickens"

Joe made such a dumb expression on his face, and selena only lifted her eyebrows. And Nick, this asshole clapped his hands and laughed. So funny.

„Wow, this is an orginal excuse miley", said Misses Knight, and made a cross in her classlist.

Miley walked with a poor expression to her place, stucked her tongue out ‚ 'cause Nick was watching her and sat down. Next to Demi, her best friend.

„You've got straw in your hair", mumbled Demi. „ Why did hou have to feed the chickens? Is your grandma sick?"

Miley shook her head and yawned. „ She went to her sisters place and now i have to get up an hour earlyer. An hour! Can you imagine?"

„Stop it girls" called Misses Knight and started writing some very strange things on the blackboard. Demi and Miley hidden their face behinde the books.  
„I've got an idea" whispered Miley.

„Like really?" Concerned Demi looked uo from her book. Mileys ideas are usual worse than chickenpox.

„Send a message to Selena and Taylor?" she whispered to Demi. „Secret talk in the next break on the toilet" Selena and Taylor are sitting right next to each other, three desk in front oft them and they are starring at the blackboard.

„Oh no, Miley!" groaned Demi „ You're not looking forward to start this whole gang thing again?

„Write!" hissed Miley.

Demi can write perfect in the gang secret writing. What you can't say about Miley- altought she started this writing.

„Someone to the blackboard" said Misses Knight.

Demi ducked her head, and Miley looked at her very interesting book.

„Nobody?"

„Wich Codeword?" whispered Demi and started writing.

Miley draw something on the desk.

Demis expression changed. „Whats that?"

„A chicken" hissed Miley angrily. „It's avery good codeword, isn't it? Hurry up"

Misses Knight took alook once again in their direction.

„Nick volunteers!" said Miley loud.

„Ha , ha" Nick sank deeper into his chair.

„Finish" Demi said, and gave Miley the letter.

„Destiny Hope, please come to the blackboard!" said Misses Knight.

„No no, that doesn't make any sense" said Miley „Really, Misses Knight"

„Destiny Hope, Blackboard!" Misses Knight lifted her eyebrow, she does that every time when she gets mad.

So Miley stood up, took the letter and threw it on Selenas legs as she passed her, but behinde Misses Knights glasses are eagle eyes. „Selena, can you show me the letter, that Destiny gave you" she said with a very high pitched voice. Selena gained a very red head and showed Misses Knight the letter. „Gnittem btxen okaer tn teh oilet" she read „What should this be?"

„That's Mileys secret writing" announced Nick. He was smiling like he's ears would fall. Miley took the chalk, bit her lip and starred at the blackboard.

„So, when this is a secret this should stay a secret" said Misses Knight while she closed the letter and gave it back to Selena. „Miley please start now"

The rest from this lektion was very confusing for Miley but also Nick couldn't stop thinking about Gnittem btxen okaer tn teh oilet.

„This is such a bad meeting place" announced Selena.

„This ist the only place, were Nicks group can't listen to us", said Miley.

„Listen! Whaaaaaat?" asked Selena as she played with her wavy hair. „ I bet the guys got better things to do"

„Really?"

„Guys calms down, Miley got an idea" said Demi.

„I hope it's better than last time", Selena said more to herself but loud enough that everyone can hear it.

„What are you doing here, if you don't like my ideas" Miley hissed

„Okey okey calm down" laughing she turned to Taylor.

Mileys answer was a very cold glimps to her direction.

„Guys can we now start?" asked Demi

„Okey" MIley stroke her nose. She does that everytime she's mad or shy. „My Grandma isn't in her house for a week ‚cause she drove to her old sister, and now i am the one that has to contoll everything in her house and of course her chickens. So... i thought, this coul be the perfect meeting place, so if we have to meet more often this week so maybe we can become a really cool group.

„Sounds nice" said Taylor with a shy look to Selena.

„What is more often?" asked Selena

„I mean like everyday."

Demi shook her head. „I really don't know if i can that often because you know my littke siter..."

„Ooh you're sister", Miley said angrily „ Your older brother can take care of her once too"

„Hmmm" Demi said.

Miley doesn't have any siblings. Her mother is a taxidriver and most time oft he day she isn't at home. An her Dad ... he wans't there and i don't want to talk about him.

„What should we do , of we spend so much time together?",asked Selena.

Then we heard the school bell

„So what are you doing when you're alone at home?" Miley hissed. „Because i am the one who sitting at home when i'm not working in my Grandmas garden. Demi hasn't got something better to do than babysitting her little sister and Taylor doean't have adventures that often, right?"

„I've got dancing class" said Selena a little mad „And i also play Guitar"

„Wow... that souuunds good..." mocked Miley.

„That can't be canceled for one week?"

„Sure it can!" Selena bit her lip.

„But after this week?"

„We've got time" called Miley „You can't plan adventures like ballett or somethink like that. They are waiting around a corner and bingo! Suddenly they are in front of you" explains Miley to her friends.

„I wanna try it" said Taylor unsure

„Ok one week?" Selena agreed too

„I am in too" Demi smiled. „ but maybe i will bring my sister once"

„So then" Miley catched some air „So we gonna meet today at three o'clock.. agree?

„Okey..." said Selena

„Don't forget the codeword." Miley said

„Can someone explain why did we have to talk about this in the toilet?, asked Selena

.

.

.

Hope you like it.. i don't own anything...

.

Niley11thJune06

.

i try my best

love you


End file.
